fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mrs Sting Eucliffe
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Mrs Sting Eucliffe! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Slayer Magic page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 13:22, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I've been asleep and just woke up. Anyway, to make an article, click "Contribute" on the upper part of "Recent Wiki Activity", and scroll down to 'add a page'. There, add your property template, Which is Template:Property, just put two around it (do that for all templates, then add Template:Ten Tails Character, fill it in, and then start off with an intro and add proper sections. Go to Sanjo Vista for an example on how to lay a character page out. And as for your demon, I'm going to say no- it breaks canon in regards to "The Tenth Gate", but everything else is okay. Also, you can't use canon curses until the manga shows more than one person can use the same curse. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 17:15, October 30, 2014 (UTC) And they'd be independant. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 17:26, October 30, 2014 (UTC) As the Admin in charge of monitoring character power levels, I may as well get this out of the way now before it becomes an article I have to look at. I've been looking at your messages to Per, mainly 'cuz her talk page is on my list of "things to always monitor", so I have the gist of your general requests here. While there is no official rule out yet (give me time, I or someone else will definitely add one), Etherious demons, those that use Curses, will be limited to one curse as that's what we've seen them have in canon. Kyouka is a unique example, from the looks of how she absorbed Sayla's Macro Curse, and Mirajane is a Take Over user, so for her it's expected. Seeing you try and ask for nearly half a dozen canon curses was very surprising. If you're truly so intent to make an Etherious, why not come up with a Curse of your own to run by Per instead; there's a plethora of other abilities to come up with; a little brainstorming can be good for you. I also more or less question your creation of a 'good demon girl'. There's a thing called Mary Sue and the demon you're proposing seems to be riding in the fast lane on the way there. 'Special' by the nature of her organization, doesn't agree with them, has like half their powers, defects, etc. If you'd like to heed my advice, going back to the drawing board for a character concept entirely is probably the best way to go.--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 18:29, October 30, 2014 (UTC) That's where brainstorming comes in. Here, go to this wiki, skim it over, you may get some ideas.--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 18:26, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Also, do not delete an admin's message on your talk page simply because you don't like what it said. We have archives for that, Sting, but don't outright delete them. That's a warning.--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 18:29, October 30, 2014 (UTC) If they're not needed, you archive the page so they're still available.--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 18:59, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Sure you can but you can only pick one of those two. And if you read the blog then you would know. Anway Blut Mantel is German for Blood Coat. It allows the user to shape-shift into anything like other people, animals and inanimate objects. Their body also gains elastic properties and can make their bodies as hard as iron (though they lose elastic at the time). They can either do full shape shifting or partial shape shifting (I.E turning just their arms into different forms like blades or animal faces like snakes). They can also regenerate lost body parts too though the more damage the longer it takes. Arsenale is Italian for Arsenal. It allows the user to turn their bodies into mechanical armor. This grants them a variety of things like extra limbs and mechanical weaponry like arms turning to cannons, rockets or claws, firing their hands with chains attached, shooting energy blasts from their head turning into a cannon, jets firing from the bottom of their feet and summoning blades from their arms and body etc. Which one do you want and P.S you can make a female Demon Lord too. Primarch11 00:23, October 31, 2014 (UTC) For RPing as Tartarus demons, all you need to do is go to me, and ask these simple questions. *'You must have at least one complete article. The article in question must have a reasonable amount of information, a generally accepted concept, grammar that is easily readable, and a proper, recommended structure. This is to ensure you follow the guidelines when making the character.' *'You must provide a reason for the character's existence in your own fanon stories or collaborations - this is to ensure you aren't breaking away from canon in the entirety.' *'While you may use the Fairy Tail Wiki as a reference, please write the majority of the article in your own words! If you haven't done so, attribute the credit of some of the work displayed to the Fairy Tail Wiki. They've worked hard.' *'As well as this, outline briefly how you'd like to differentiate the character from canon - mainly in terms of how you envision them as a character. This can apply in personality, or even powers to some extent.' Sorry about that. Also Kyouka is a unique case. And if it's canon, you don't need to ask permission for it in terms of magic, so long as it's not a Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, Black Art, or Ancient Spell. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:30, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Lost Magic, yes, you need to ask Per. Standard Magic, no--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 02:07, October 31, 2014 (UTC) She can be almost anything she wants to be if you handle it properly. 13:16:13 Fri Hey there Mrs Sting. I'm the creator of the Demon Lord Barrett. Basically I have started to write in the relationship section about what he thinks of the other demon lords and I just wanted to ask, what would Abyssa's opinion on Barrett be? I don't need much, just enough to write a small section. Thanks. Minticus Maximus (talk) 22:44, November 4, 2014 (UTC) I don't see why not.--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 02:24, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Don't see why not, if you need help with getting a name for your guild, just ask. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:19, November 6, 2014 (UTC) If you'll have me. I saw your blog so if there are remainng spaces I would like to create a mage for your guild.The Oncoming Storm (talk) 17:21, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Well I decided to use my character Dekkar Storm he uses a combination of Light magic and Lightning Magic.The Oncoming Storm (talk) 00:11, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi Mrs Sting Euciffle, what would be Abyssa's opinion on Akki be? Wendy41989651 Re: Permission yeah, sure you can use Familiar Spirit Magic just let me know what Style you wish to use and let me know when you have the character up also, if you have any questions regarding any of the Styles and/or how to use them, feel free to ask or look at the characters that already exist Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:44, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Sure [[User:Zumichan|'Lightining']] ([[User talk:Zumichan|'Strikes!']]) 22:35, November 27, 2014 (UTC) use whatever source of inspiration you want (make 'em up or pull from some mythology) yeah, there's no real limit or specification as to what exactly the spirits can be, but general rule: more powerful spirit requires more powerful mage, though spirits can become stronger over time (just like mages) Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:02, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Now, now what's new Missy?[[User:Yuurei Dark|'Darky']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Punishment!']]) 15:37, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi, can you remove Weather Magic from Caiera Bronzhardt as the creator of that article hasn't given you permission. Instead, how about you just use all of the elemental magics except light and darkness? If you want, I can help you replace Weather Magic. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:00, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, if that's the case, how would you like it if I made you your own form of Weather Magic? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:08, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Climate Magic (気象魔法, Kihō Mahō) is a powerful Caster Magic related to the weather. When performing Climate Magic, the user is capable of gathering their magical energy within their hands, before compressing and condensing it—immediately after, the user utilizes Shape Transformation in order to manifest their magical energy in the form of a cloud. Upon the formation of the cloud, the user is capable of pulsing the eternano within the atmosphere into it, and by using their mind, they are capable of either sending it up to affect the other clouds in the sky, or simply keeping it portable. Either way, when Climate Magic is active, the user is capable of manipulating and shaping weather, creating rain, wind, snow and hail, or mist, basically anything the user really desires. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in any place that the user wishes. Other abilities shown by Climate Magic involve allowing the user to create precipitation at any altitude that they so wish, create tornadoes which travel in any direction, manifest electromagnetism through their body to generate powerful lightning blasts, flash freeze anything they want to, and manifest currents of wind which are strong enough to support their body, granting them limited flight. Here you go. All you need to do is add the spells :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:16, December 5, 2014 (UTC) I asked a long time ago. Not sure if you saw it. What would Abyssa think of Akki? Wendy (talk) 14:19, December 5, 2014 (UTC) For the Yakuma thing, I'd say no, well, not YET, we don't know anything about them. Also, for Erza: *You must have at least one complete article. The article in question must have a reasonable amount of information, a generally accepted concept, grammar that is easily readable, and a proper, recommended structure. This is to ensure you follow the guidelines when making the character. *You must provide a reason for the character's existence in your own fanon stories or collaborations - this is to ensure you aren't breaking away from canon in the entirety. *While you may use the Fairy Tail Wiki as a reference, please write the majority of the article in your own words! If you haven't done so, attribute the credit of some of the work displayed to the Fairy Tail Wiki. They've worked hard. *As well as this, outline briefly how you'd like to differentiate the character from canon - mainly in terms of how you envision them as a character. This can apply in personality, or even powers to some extent. Can you provide me all those, please? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:46, December 5, 2014 (UTC) All you gotta do is ask Phant and yer good- make sure that happens before you make the article however. But if you can't get Phant's permission, I have a pretty good idea. In an alternate universe, it turns out that Mavis wasn't there to cast Fairy Sphere, and as a result, Fairy Tail all died. However, Erza barely survived and thus you have your version. Anyway, in that case, all you need to state is that it's an AU. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 17:45, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, but I'll have to say "No." Since the whole event is meant to be in my solo story, and I don't really wanna establish anymore living FT members, or Canon chars. The ones I have are enough, and having Erza also be a survivor won't really sit well with me. So, yeah, sorry if to dissapoint but, no. Highestbounty123 (talk) 18:37, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Unfortunately Thanks for the offer, but no, I'm not doing any RP stuff with Sanjo and co at this time. Just focused on my story with him and so on. BTW, cool that you used Storm, good luck with building your character. 19:44:47 Fri Again, thanks, but no thanks, I'm not adding anything more to his background than I already plan to. And there's no space him to have met your character in the last year. Sorry. 21:02:50 Fri Just gonna say, your demons can't learn magic- their Magic Barrier Particles would destroy the magic channels in their body. Sorry. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 19:26, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Sure. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:55, December 8, 2014 (UTC) hey can someone help me with my character maybe include me in their story as their apprentice Well I AM the admin of magic, so yes, me. Anyway, what element? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:53, December 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm going out in about 45 seconds so you'll need to tell me now- or any time later. And chat doesn't work for me, sadly. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:14, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Gonna say no. You can't have more than one Slayer Magic per character, sorry. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:36, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Gonna say no. One, because the setup is highly improbable to happen in a lifetime, and two cuz the end result could be overpowered, depending on the strength of the slayers. Sorry :( The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:00, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Sure you can use it, just link me the character so i can add them to the list of users.Flame Lizard (talk) 05:44, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Me, lol. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:24, March 3, 2015 (UTC) What character is it? But you also gotta answer these questions. *'You must have at least one complete article. The article in question must have a reasonable amount of information, a generally accepted concept, grammar that is easily readable, and a proper, recommended structure. This is to ensure you follow the guidelines when making the character.' *'You must provide a reason for the character's existence in your own fanon stories or collaborations - this is to ensure you aren't breaking away from canon in the entirety.' *'While you may use the Fairy Tail Wiki as a reference, please write the majority of the article in your own words! If you haven't done so, attribute the credit of some of the work displayed to the Fairy Tail Wiki. They've worked hard.' *'As well as this, outline briefly how you'd like to differentiate the character from canon - mainly in terms of how you envision them as a character. This can apply in personality, or even powers to some extent.' Also, sure, you can have permission for DD. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:34, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, but you should emphasize that it's AU :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:20, March 4, 2015 (UTC) I've deleted your Gray Fullbuster, as you didn't receive permission from Per to make him. Important characters, such as the main group, Wizard Saints, and obscenely strong members of the cast all require admin permission, specifically from Per, to make. Gray is a member of Team Natsu, and thus requires permission.--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 08:26, March 17, 2015 (UTC) First, you gotta answer these questions. *'You must have at least one complete article. The article in question must have a reasonable amount of information, a generally accepted concept, grammar that is easily readable, and a proper, recommended structure. This is to ensure you follow the guidelines when making the character.' *'You must provide a reason for the character's existence in your own fanon stories or collaborations - this is to ensure you aren't breaking away from canon in the entirety.' *'While you may use the Fairy Tail Wiki as a reference, please write the majority of the article in your own words! If you haven't done so, attribute the credit of some of the work displayed to the Fairy Tail Wiki. They've worked hard.' *'As well as this, outline briefly how you'd like to differentiate the character from canon - mainly in terms of how you envision them as a character. This can apply in personality, or even powers to some extent.' Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:19, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, but remember, state that it's A.U cuz for all we know, this could simply be an act :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:57, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Well, what do you plan on doing with them? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:56, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Well, if you wanna fanonize the most important four characters in the entire series, can you please go into detail about all of this? Also, you gotta answer the questions for all of them. *'You must have at least one complete article. The article in question must have a reasonable amount of information, a generally accepted concept, grammar that is easily readable, and a proper, recommended structure. This is to ensure you follow the guidelines when making the character.' *'You must provide a reason for the character's existence in your own fanon stories or collaborations - this is to ensure you aren't breaking away from canon in the entirety.' *'While you may use the Fairy Tail Wiki as a reference, please write the majority of the article in your own words! If you haven't done so, attribute the credit of some of the work displayed to the Fairy Tail Wiki. They've worked hard.' *'As well as this, outline briefly how you'd like to differentiate the character from canon - mainly in terms of how you envision them as a character. This can apply in personality, or even powers to some extent.' Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:15, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Well, how would Romeo be taught by Atlas Flame when he's long-dead? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:03, March 24, 2015 (UTC)